Passion Corrected
by claire-bel
Summary: A Passion fixit where Angel doesn't kill Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

a.n. This is the first story I've ever had the courage to publish. I hope you all enjoy it, constructive criticism is welcome! 

This story rewrites the end of the episode 'Passion' and goes on from there.

Passion Corrected

Giles paused in the door of the computer lab, taking a moment to gaze at Jenny engrossed engrossed in something on her computer and unaware of the beautiful picture she was presented illuminated by the light from the screen and the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

"Hello." He said quietly, immediately feeling bad for startling her as she spun around.

"Rupert, hey!" she said as she quickly typed a few strokes on her keyboard before looking back at him.

"You're working late." He observed and Jenny smiled a little, hearing the question in the statement.

"Special project." She replied, then changing the subject smoothly continued, "I spoke to Buffy today."

Hope lit his eyes.

"Oh…" he moved further into the classroom and perched on the edge of her desk.

"Mmm," her dark eyes glittered up at him, "she said you missed me."

Embarrassment flooded through him and he glanced down.

"Well she's a meddlesome girl." Jenny smiled at him again, wondering if he realised just how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed.

They were silent for a moment, both contemplating how their relationship had changed over the last weeks.

"So, this is awkward." Jenny finally observed with a rueful smile, breaking the silence of the room.

"Y..Yes I suppose it is a..a little. Jenny I'm, I'm sorry."

"Rupert you don't need to apologise…" she began but he broke in rising to pace agitatedly in front of her.

"Yes I do! I, I've treated you badly over the last few weeks."

"You had every right, I lied to you and anyway you were protecting Buffy, that's understandable."

"Yes I, I was protecting Buffy to an extent but there were other reasons too, less noble ones."

"Such as?"

"I was angry you didn't tell me, didn't trust me enough to tell me your secret. But more than that I was scared, scared that your involvement with us, with… with me…was just a… convenient… part of your mission…"

"Rupert no!" Jenny stood up, distressed and moved to him, tears filling her dark eyes. "That was never a lie. I was drawn to you for who you are. I didn't even know you knew anything about Angel or even vampires until the night Buffy defeated the master and then I wanted to help you. And I never lied to you about my feelings for you Rupert, I do love you. Before Eyghon I was all set to take the next step in our relationship and that's something that means a lot to me, regardless of what you might think." She broke off, biting her lip and then looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Believe me? I'm not asking for your forgiveness or affection but please believe me."

"I do." Rupert soothed with a half smile, his reassurance causing Jenny to give a soft sob of relief. "Yesterday when you told me you had fallen in love with me I knew you were telling the truth, that you hadn't lied about us." He reached out to touch Jenny's cheek which she suddenly realised was damp with tears which had fallen without her volition. "Please don't cry Jenny, I never meant to upset you."

She gave a tremulous smile and replied'

"Okay."

Smiling down at her Rupert asked gently.

"Could you leave your project for now? We could go and have a coffee and talk. I, I think we need to clear the air and talk about what happens now. Besides, it's not very safe for you to be working so late alone in a public building with Angel on the loose."

Jenny glanced over her shoulder at the computer.

"I guess I could do this at home," she replied, "but I want to keep working on it." At the look on Rupert's face she took his had and pulled him over to the computer, pulling up the translation program. "Rupert, look," she told him, "It's Angels curse, I've been translating it and I think I'm nearly there. If this works…" she looked up at him, eyes hopeful.

"We could restore the curse…" Rupert replied in wonder, "restore his soul!"

"Even now I'm not 100 sure it'll work," Jenny explained quickly, "that's why I haven't told you, I didn't want to raise Buffys hopes too high, but there is a good chance.

Looking up at him once more, she tried to gauge his reaction, she hoped he wouldn't be angry at her for concealing more things from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: "We could restore the curse…" Rupert replied in wonder, "restore his soul! ""Even now I'm not 100 sure it'll work," Jenny explained quickly, "that's why I haven't told you, I didn't want to raise Buffys hopes too high, but there is a good chance. Looking up at him once more, she tried to gauge his reaction, she hoped he wouldn't be angry at her for concealing more things from him.

Chapter 2

Jenny needn't have worried. Taking hold of her shoulders Giles spun her around and beamed down at her.

"You're a marvel!" he told her emphatically. His expression suddenly darkened. "But we need to get you out of here, if Angel were to find out what you're doing…" Jenny caught on quickly.

"I'll get my stuff."

Saving the program to disc, she shut down her computer, shrugged on her jacket, grabbed her handbag and a pile of books and turned to the waiting Giles.

"Lets go!"

Rupert took the books from her with a little half smile that caused her heart to leap. They exited the classroom and were halfway down the corridor when Jenny suddenly stopped.

"The Orb!" she said, "I left it on my desk."

"Orb?" Giles queried.

"An Orb of Thessulah, it's needed for the ritual." Jenny explained quickly. "If I get this translation finished tonight then the sooner we cast the spell the better for everyone."

"I'd better fetch it then." Giles smiled down at her and made his way down the corridor. "Don't go anywhere." He called back over his shoulder.

"I won't." she replied with a smile.

Leaning against the wall of the hall, Jenny let out a soft sigh and let her mind wander over the conversation she had had with Rupert. It seemed like they were finally getting back on track.

So deep in her musings was she that she didn't hear footsteps approaching.

"Well well well. Looks like I got here just in time. Glad I caught you Jenny, or would you rather I call you Janna?"

Jenny whirled around as the cold cruel tones of Angelus ripped into her daydreams.

"Angel!" she gasped, backing away slowly.

"In the flesh." He retorted, advancing on her menacingly.

AN: That's all for now folks, please please please read and review! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

To my first reviewers – Thanks for your comments!

Here's Chapter 3, please read and review. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Jenny backed up as Angel continued to advance.

"Hear you've been getting back to those Gypsy roots. Translating curses, buying Orbs. You must've known I couldn't let you get away with that…"

"But… but I'm trying to help you Angel." Jenny babbled, "The curse, it'll restore your soul, you'll be you again." Her back hit the wall and Angel moved closer still.

"Wrong gypsy, I'm already me." He growled dangerously and bringing a hand up to grip her throat, effectively trapped her against the wall. "And I have no intention of going back to being pathetic whipping boy to the Slayer. I'm going to destroy her and everyone she's ever cared about and I'm going to start with you."

Jenny felt herself growing faint from lack of oxygen as she watched Angels demonic face come closer and closer to her. 'Rupert, I'm sorry' was her last thought as the vampire bit her. The pain was overwhelming and she cried out, struggling against it. Then, quite suddenly, the monster loosened its hold on her.

Sliding down the wall Jenny looked blearily up to see her rescuer in the form of Rupert Giles, armed with a cross and some holy water, fending off the vampire. Fumbling for her bag, she dug out the holy water that she had been carrying around since she had found out about the Hellmouth all those months ago and shakily got to her feet, leaning against the wall. Taking careful aim and a deep breath, she unstoppered the vial and threw the contents at the monsters face. By some miracle, the liquid hit Angels' eyes and he doubled over, hands clutching at his face.

Rupert immediately grabbed Jennys' hand, scooped up her handbag which contained the precious disk, and ran for the parking lot. Between shock, blood loss and impractically high heels, Jenny struggled to keep up with the Watchers swift steps, but Giles didn't slow and the pair ran until they had reached his battered Citroen. Hauling out the keys, he unlocked the car and helped Jenny into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and getting away from the school as quickly as possible.

Jenny slumped in the passenger seat, clutching her neck in a bid to stop the bleeding. She didn't seem to be able to stop shaking.

"Rupert…" she began weakly, "where are we going?"

Rupert barely glanced at her as he replied.

"Your place, my apartment isn't safe. I haven't had a chance to perform the revocation ritual as yet."

"Okay." Jenny agreed and leaned her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes and concentrating on regulating her breathing. She didn't open them again until she felt the car stop.

"We're here" Rupert told her, voice gentle, and getting out of the car he moved around to help her out. He didn't let go of her until she was safely ensconsed on her sofa. Then he moved around her apartment turning on lights, drawing curtains and surreptitiously checking doors and windows were secured, and then returned to her side with bandages and antiseptic.

Jenny observed him in and almost detatched fashion, impressed by his control and self possession.

As Rupert pressed a cloth firmly to the puncture wounds on her neck in order to stop the bleeding completely, Jenny winced.

"Sorry." He said immediately, his eyes searching out hers and holding them. "I need to stop the bleeding, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." Jenny replied, "it's fine, really."

He brought his hand up to her cheek and she nestled into it, gazing into his eyes and revelling in his tenderness. After a moment, Rupert pulled away, turning his attention back to her neck injury. He cleaned the cuts and covered the area with gauze. Then he gently stroked her neck where bruises were forming from Angels hand. As he looked up at her again, Jenny was surprised to see tears standing in his eyes.

"Rupert…" she was at a loss.

"Jenny." He ground out, then enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly to it. "My darling Jenny, thank God you're alright, thank God." He kissed the top of her head and then buried his nose in her dark locks.

Jenny wrapped her arms around him and returned his embrace just as fiercely, revelling in the feeling of being held and protected. She allowed her eyes to close and rested her head on Rupert's shoulder, she pressed a kiss to her neck as she snuggled into him. Her mind wandered over the events of the evening and she began to shiver. As Rupert held her more tightly she told him:

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. And then I thought he'd find you and…" she broke off as her tears got the better of her and she sobbed into his neck as he pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair.

They sat there, wrapped up in each others arms for a long time, not talking about anything of significance, just holding each other and being held, relishing the closeness that had been so absent from their relationship since before Eyghon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Rupert who eventually pulled back from the embrace, sliding Jenny off his lap and stroking her face reverently with the back of his hand.

"I'm too heavy?" she guessed as she looked at him questioningly.

"Hardly!" he grinned "when exactly did you last eat?"

"I haven't been all that hungry lately." She told him, glancing down self consciously.

"Ah." Rupert didn't want to pursue this line of thought. "No I moved back because I need to telephone Buffy."

"Buffy?" Jenny asked at once, her mind racing over what reasons there might be for this and the possible implications of the fact that the Slayer had still not really forgiven her for the situation with Angel.

"Yes, she was expecting me to collect the book you leant me after I left school. She's probably worried, I should let her know that I'm alright." Rupert explained, curiosity at Jennys defensive reaction creeping into his voice.

"Oh, OK." Jenny pulled her hand away from where it had been grasping his and moved back a little on the sofa.

"Jenny?"

"Hmm…?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Rupert put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes would meet his.

"Tell me." He said firmly.

"I just… are you going to leave?"

"What?"

"After you talk to Buffy. Are you going to leave?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you need to get the book. And Buffy hasn't exactly forgiven me yet and she might not be too pleased that you're with me. And…you might agree with her."

"Jenny…" his utterance of her name went unnoticed in the stream of words.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did want to leave. We haven't really sorted anything out and you have every right to be angry with me still and …"

"Jenny!" Ruperts voice was louder and firmer this time and she broke off her sentence hurriedly.

"That's better," his voice softened, "now, do you want me to leave?"

"No." Jenny told him in a very small voice, suddenly tearful once more.

"Then I won't go anywhere." He enveloped her hands in his larger ones and stroked over her fingers gently, soothingly.

"Promise?"

Ruperts mind flashed back to the last time she had asked him that question, after she was possessed by Eyghon. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before replying.

"I promise." Leaning forward, he kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now, I really should make that phone call."

"OK. Would you like some tea? I'll make some while you're on the phone." Jenny offered.

"That would be lovely." Giles replied with a smile.

"Cool. Phones over there." She gestured to a small table across the room and made her way into the kitchen.

As she turned the kettle on and went about finding cups and teabags she could hear Rupert talking to his Slayer.

"Buffy….. Y,yes I'm sorry I was, erm, held up. … No, not tonight … Jen, erm, Ms Calendar was attacked at th,the school, it was Angel. … Yes, she's alright, we both are, Jenny's just shaken. I'm going to stay with her awhile. … No Buffy, going after Angel tonight would be foolish … We'll talk tomorrow, try and come up with a plan. … Buffy… good. What about the ritual, was it a success? … Glad to hear it. Well, you and Willow stay safe now … Yes I'll tell her … Alright … Goodnight Buffy …"

Rupert entetred the kitchen as Jenny was pouring the water into the cups.

"The spell worked," he told her, walking up behind her and putting his hands on her waist. "Angel couldn't get into Buffy's house."

"Thank God." Jenny replied, glancing over her shoulder to smile at him. "It should buy me some time to get the curse to work anyway." She turned and handed him his tea.

"Thank you."

Jenny followed Rupert back into the lounge and seated herself close by him on the sofa once more.

"How are you feeling?" Rupert asked her tenderly.

"OK." Jenny replied, "Kinda tired though."

"Well you have been through quite an ordeal. You're not dizzy at all? Perhaps I should take you to the hospital, get you checked over? You did lose rather a lot of blood after all and…"

"Rupert I'm fine." Jenny interrupted soothingly. "No dizziness, no nausea. I'm perfectly alright, thanks to you." She put her cup down on the coffee table and leant into Ruperts shoulder. Depositing his own cup next to hers, Rupert moved his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Buffy asked me to tell you that she's glad you're alright." He told her quietly.

"Really?" a faint note of disbelief crept into Jenny's voice, but if Rupert noticed it he let it pass.

"Yes of course." He nuzzled the skin under his cheek. "She wanted to go after Angel. I told her to wait until we can talk through a real plan."

"Do you think she'll listen?" Jenny pulled back to look into his face.

"I hope so." He replied, but concern was evident in his eyes. "Willow is staying with her tonight so I can only hope that that will, erm, discourage her from and foolhardy actions she may be tempted to take."

"I'm sure it will." Jenny told him, attempting comfort and reaching to stroke his cheek. Rupert leaned into her hand with a soft smile and Jenny trailed a hand into his hair which was curling softly around his ear. His eyes grew warm and smoky as they gazed at one another, tension building.

"Rupert…" Jenny whispered, "I think this is the part where we kiss."

"I think you're right." He murmured back and wrapping his arms around her he drew her towards him.

The kiss was tentative at first, but when Jenny's arms crept up around his neck and Ruperts wrapped more firmly around her waist, it soon deepened. They pulled back, only to drop several more short kisses on one anothers lips. Finally they rested their foreheads together, regaining their breath and composure.

"I love you Jenny." The words slipped out almost without Ruperts volition but were none the less genuine for it. Hiss utterance brought his beautiful companions dark eyes to his face, she looked almost startled.

"What?!?"

"I love you." His voice and eyes were full of tenderness and Jennys head span.

"Rupert you don't have to…"

"I know," he interrupted, bringing a hand up to play with her hair, "I know. I'm not just saying it because you did. I love you Jenny, I have for some time but I'm not very good at expressing…Jenny," his eyes burned into hers intensely and his hand trailed over her cheek, "my darling darling Jenny, I almost lost you tonight. And if I had, without letting you know how I feel, well I don't think I could have borne it."

"Oh Rupert…" words failed her and she pulled him forward to kiss him once more. The kiss was tender and careful yet passionate and when it broke she brought her hand to his face and smiled at him radiantly, "I love you too."

Returning her smile with a wide grin of his own, Giles pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Jenny rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

A/N – Hope you're all enjoying it, all feedback and constructive criticism welcome! Please please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I know its been a crazy long time but I've recently fallen back in love with Buffy and this ship. Hope I still have some readers left!

Chapter 5

Cuddling her close, Rupert felt complete. His relationship with Sunnydale Highs beautiful computer science teacher had been something of a comedy of errors since its very beginning. They had gone from dislike and unfriendliness to collaboration and understanding and finally to trust and…something more. He had trusted her with his secret of being a Watcher and despite first hand experience of the difficulties that this entailed and the danger that it put her in she had actively sought out his company. Then secrets about both of their pasts had come to light in quick succession and, putting distance between them, but in spite of all that he loved her. Seeing her in Angelus' grasp had horrified him, the thought of losing her making him careless of his own safety in confronting the monster. He tightened his grip on her as the thoughts of what may have happened had he not been there flashed into his mind. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent, concentrating on the fact that she was safe and in his arms to dive away the 'what could have been' s from his mind.

"Rupert?" her voice asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he responded, not loosening his grip on her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." He told her, kissing her hair and breathing in deeply.

"You sure? He didn't hurt you while you were doing your whole saving me thing?"

"No he didn't hurt me," Rupert smiled "you did your whole 'saving me thing' first."

Jenny giggled and pulled back from his embrace, she settled back on the sofa and when Rupert did the same, vaguely bereft at the loss of contact, she curled close to him, pulling his arm around her.

"I think that was more luck than judgement." She confided, "My aim's never been that good before!"

"I'll consider myself lucky then!" He smiled, threading his fingers through her hair to stroke the skin on the back of her neck.

Leaning forward, Jenny retrieved their tea and handed Rupert his cup.

"You know I'm kinda hungry," she told him after taking a long swallow. "wanna order some food in? I'm thinking Chinese."

"That sounds lovely." Giles replied and smiled down at her. She smiled back and they gazed at one another for a while. Then Jenny gave herself a shake.

"Right, food!" She said brightly and got up to go and find a menu, aware of Ruperts affectionate gaze on her as she moved around the room.

A.N – Okay I know its short fluffy and not especially good but its just an interim chapter – hopefully it'll get better. Please please read and review! Thanks


End file.
